The Day Juuban Went Crazy
by Father Maxwell
Summary: Just a little story I wrote one day when I was really hyper. Features all the senshi, Mojo Jojo, Goku and Frieza! PG for language and fire.


Monday, April 12  
8:04 a.m.  
"Gaaah!!! I am soooo late!!!" Tsukino Usagi ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk towards Juuban High. She had overslept (as usual) and now was racing to school. But what's the hurry? She thought. I'm gonna get a detention anyway. Still, she hurried on. Our odango-ed friend burst through the school door, and was stopped by her teacher, Miss Haruna.   
"Usagi, DETENTION!" She didn't need to say anything else. Usagi slumped to her seat.  
------------------------------------------  
3 minutes til second period  
The Gym Hall  
Yaten Kou looked over his shoulder. Was she still following him? He sighed. There was no question, of course she was. She always followed him. STALKER! he always wanted to shout to her. But, for some unexplainable reason, he never could. He always found it hard to yell at her. At least I'm going into the locker room now, he thought. She won't follow me into there. But she had other plans  
-----------------------------------------  
That same time  
Aino Minako giggled as she walked. This was her favorite part of the day. She was on the prowl. Stalking Yaten was one of her favorite pasttimes, and she was pretty darn good at it too. She usually stopped following him when he went into the boy's locker room for second period gym. But today, she had other plans. Yaten, about 10 feet ahead of her, opened the gym door. She hurried up and snuck in the door.  
----------------------------------------  
A collective gasp was heard in the boy's locker room as the blonde girl walked in. Yaten turned around to see what all the gasping was about. When he saw, he snapped.  
"MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?? THIS IS THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM!!!!"  
Mina giggled and waved. "Hiiiiiii Yaten sweatheart!"  
Yaten screamed. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!! STALKER!!!!!!!!" He screamed again and lashed out. Hitting lockers, hitting people, screaming all the time. His speach wasn't even understandable. Mina go the feeling she made a mistake in following him in here. Just then, the boy's gym teacher walked in.   
"YATEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled. "The whole hall can hear you! And you!" He looked at Mina. "What are you doing in here?"  
"She FOLLOWED me in here!!!!!" Yaten yelled.   
The coach turned to Mina. "Is this true?"  
"I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make him..go crazy..." she whimpered.   
"DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" Mina burst out of the locker room in tears. Yaten just seethed like a maniac.  
--------------------------------------  
Boy's PE  
Second Period  
The coach had finally calmed down. But his calmness wouldn't last for long. They were playing baseball, and Chad was up. He usually just struck out, since he couldn't see the ball. But today.....  
"WHAT? WHAT? Tell me how that was a strike!!!!!"the shaggy haired one screamed.   
"Hey, hey, you swung and you missed. Simple as that. Don't go crazy on me," the pitcher replied.  
"I'LL GO CRAZY IF I WANT TO!!!!!" screamed Chad. And with that, he grabbed his metal bat and started lashing. He couldn't see anybody, so he was just randomly swinging. He swung his way off the field and into the school parking lot, where a very paint-covered Ten'oh Haruka was giving her car a new paint job for her car class.  
She backed up to admire her handiwork, when..BAM! Something hit the side of her car.   
Well, in his rage, Chad had ran straight into the side of Haruka's freshly painted car. And if there was one thing Haruka hated, it was people damaging her car. Now she was in a rage. She ran around to the other side of the car, jumped on Chad, and started punching. Needless to say, she knocked him out in only a few punches. But she was so mad, she kept going.  
-------------------------------------  
Lunch  
Meiou Setsuna couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing her plate of spaggetti, she stood up and yelled "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Setsuna flung the pasta across the room, hitting Taiki Kou.  
"Oooh, you are soo dead!" he screamed, throwing his pasta at her.   
Within minutes, the entire cafeteria was in chaos.  
-------------------------------------  
5th Period  
Home Ec  
Kino Makoto sighed. It wasn't a sigh of unhappiness, but, rather, of pleasure. She loved cooking. But today, something wasn't quite in her head, and she had turned the burner on a little too high. Her elbow accidently bumped into the roll of paper towls next to her, and the roll rolled onto the stovetop.   
"Oh, no!" Mako yelled, frantically grabbing for the kitchen fire extuinguisher. But she was too late. The blaze was now too big to stop.  
----------------------------------  
Chibi Mamoru smelled the smoke from three classrooms away. Smiling, he sauntered up to his study hall teacher's desk and asked to go to the bathroom. Of course, the teacher let him go.But instead of going to the bathroom, he went to his locker, where he kept large gasoline bottles. Hey, just in case. He stuffed all the bottles under his super oversized tshirt, and followed the direction of the smell.  
"Heh, heh. Heh, heh." Mamoru laughed all the while as he poured the gas all over the halls around the home ec room. The entire room was ablaze, so all he'd need to do was dump the remaining gas in front of the door.  
"Heh, heh. Buuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrn" He kept repeating as his gas trail caught fire. But, unfortunately for him, he had accidently dumped some gas on himself as well.  
'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he caught fire.  
-----------------------------------  
The little pink haired girl in room 112 heard the screaming, and ran into the hall. In seconds, she was screaming too.   
Gee, I wonder why?  
----------------------------------  
6th Period  
Chemistry  
Where all the REAL fun happens :)  
"I...CAN'T...TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!" Kaioh Michiru screamed and banged her head off the desk. "WHY..DON'T..I ..HAVE.....A..NATURAL HAIR COLOR?????" She got up and ran into the wall.  
----------------------------------  
"What's her problem?" Professor Tomoe asked his lab partner, Mojo Jojo.   
"I don't know. Anyway, about that nuclear missle..."  
"Oh, yes, we really should get back on that. Then..the world...will be MINE!!!" Tomoe stood up and laughed maniacally.  
"Hey! Who said anything about the world being yours?" Mojo stood up.  
"Oh, yeah, like I would let you get in my way! When I build my nuclear missle, the world will be mine for the taking! And there's nothing you can do about it, stupid monkey!"  
Mojo seethed.  
"Like hell the world will be yours!!!!!!"   
--------------------------------  
Somewhere, a woman screamed.  
--------------------------------  
"The computers are burning! The computers are burning!!! SOMEBODY MAKE THE COMPUTERS STOP BURNING!!!!" Mizuno Ami was in a state of chaos. The blaze had ignited the computer room, and all of the puters in it were on fire. She ran out of the room, out of the school, into the parking lot...and right into Haruka's car.   
Oooh, that's gotta hurt.   
------------------------------  
Back in Chemistry  
Son Goku powered up. This was it. Frieza was going down.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" the two shouted. Frieza won, again.   
"KAIO KEN TIMES 40!!!" They went at it again. And, again, Frieza won.  
Goku was in a rage.  
"Everybody in this whole damn school, lend me your powers!!!!!" He started making a spirit bomb.   
Frieza gasped.  
----------------------------  
"Sun, moon, star, air, sun, moon star air..." Hino Rei chanted. She couldn't help it, when she saw fire, she chanted.   
"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from the fire! That's dangerous!" Some random teacher yelled at her.  
"Evil..spirits..disperse!!!*" Rei flung the anti-evil sticker at the teacher, rendering him unconsious.  
"Now," she turned back to the fire. "Sun, moon, star, air,sun, moon, star air....."  
----------------------------  
Goku's giant ball of blue energy temporarily stopped Tomoe and Mojo's fighting. As the ball got bigger, everyone in the class backed away from Goku to watch. (Everyone except Michiru, as she was still unconsious.)  
------------------------------  
Algebra, that same period  
Tomoe Hotaru could feel it in her veins. "Aaah, the power," she sighed.   
"Hotaru, what's the matter?" her algebra teacher asked. Hotaru's eyes had turned all black. The teacher gasped as, in an istant, Hotaru wasn't Hotaru anymore.  
"Aaaah the power!" she said again, as she became Mistress 9. "Now to hurt a couple people."  
You couldn't see it happening, for she was so fast, but within minutes, the whole class lay brutally murdered on the floor, desks, outside, etc.  
Mistress 9 sniffed. "Is that fire?"  
----------------------------  
"Must kill,must kill, must kill..." That's all Haruka thought as she ran into the school. The first person she found, she took out with a swift kick to the head. She came across a couple more people in her rage, who she also beat the life out of of. All because some shaggy-haired ex-rock star and a blue-haired computer genius had ran into her car. Her newly painted car, she had to remind herself. Haruka was about to go find more people when she sniffed.   
"Is that fire?"  
--------------------------  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru screamed and ran around the school like a maniac. Noticing the big blue ball coming out of room 506, he paused.  
"Hey, is that a Spirit Bomb?"  
-------------------------  
Rei stopped her chanting for one moment to catche her breath.   
"Hey, wait a second!" she said, turning around for a second. "That's a Spirit Bomb! We're all gonna die!"  
-----------------------  
Michiru lay unconcious on the floor of the chemistry room.  
Which was about to blow up.  
Which was not good.  
"Michi!" Haruka burst into the room. "Hey, that's a Spirit Bomb! What the hell do you think you're doing?" And with that, she scooped Michiru up and ran out of the school.  
----------------------  
Mistress 9 went over to the chemistry room to check things out.  
There'd been frantic people running around yelling something about a Spirit Bomb. But it was impossible to make one. Wasn't it?  
She gasped when she got into the room. "Daddy!!!" She ran past Goku and his big blue ball and to Tomoe. Picking him up, she jumped through the window, making a big hole in it. Everyone else in the class followed.  
------------------  
"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! I'M STILL ON FIRE I'M STILL ON FIRE I'M STILL ON FIRE I'M STILL ON FIRE I'M STILL ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru ran through an open door and into....the swimming pool. Darn. (Hey, enough people already die in this story. Much as I would like to kill him, if I did, I would have to suffer a slow and painful death by the hands of my friend Becky)  
--------------------  
BOOM!!!!!!!  
Goku's Spirit Bomb went off.   
-------------------  
But it took a couple minutes to do any real damage.  
"Seiya, where is your homework?"  
"I didn't do it. I forgot," the black-haired pop idol replied.  
"DETENTION!" said his teacher.  
"Aw, man!.......wait....is that a ....a Spirit Bomb?"  
He jumped out the window.  
Exactly 2 minutes later, the half of the school not comsumed by fire blew up, leaving, among other things, a big hole in the ground.  
------------------  
Later, in detention  
Pffffft! Goku and Frieze stuck their tongues out at each other the entire time.  
As did Tomoe and Mojo Jojo.   
Usagi slept.  
The food-covered Setsuna and Taiki glared at each other.  
Mistress 9 left to go conquer a small middle eastern country, which she still rules to this day.  
Haruka read a book. Hey, it was the only thing that kept her calm.  
Rei chanted.  
Mamoru sat, shivvering, since being on fire had burned all his clothes away.  
Ami sobbed uncontrollably.   
Mina giggled and looked at a teenybopper magazine.  
Yaten filled out a restraining order against Mina.  
Mako read a cookbook.  
Michiru was still unconscious.  
  
  
Wait, wait, you're probably wondering what happened to Chibi-Usa, the little pink haired girl in 112! Well, she died. 7 people attended her funeral. Ami, Rei,Mako, Mina, Usagi, Mamoru, and Sestuna. Mistress 9 didn't come because being the ruler of a small country takes time, and she didn't have enough of it to go to her former best friend's funeral. Pity  
----------------  
And Michiru was still unconscious. 


End file.
